A Disturbing Switch
by ssjinpan2
Summary: Ever watched the move 'Hot Chick'? This is like a cross over. Though it's only the Inuyasha group.


Me: Hello all! I just finished watching the movie Hot Chick and this strange and strangely enjoyable story came to me! What if it were Kagome and Inuyasha that switched bodies? o. O This should be interesting. )  
  
Inuyasha: *shuddering at the thought of being turned into a girl * Why me? ; _;  
  
Me: Because I am evil!! And I watch too much movies and cartoons!!  
  
Inuyasha: ;_____;  
  
Me: ^_____^  
  
Disclaimer: Lawyers are evil.. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! Now stop stalking me, you freaks! * Lawyers leave finally * -_-' ;__; I WANT INU!!!!!!  
  
AN-RANDOMNESS MY COME!!!! Enjoy the fic! ^-^ *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A Very Disturbing Switch  
  
Inuyasha was at Kagome's time. She had invited him to come along on her school field trip. And since he had nothing better to do, he might as well. They were at (insert name here) national museum they were looking at some weird and yet beautiful pieces of jewelry.  
Inuyasha had brilliantly asked Kagome if any of them were like the Shikon jewel. Kagome said no obviously.  
Then they had come across some more ancient artifacts, Kagome squealed. Inuyasha never liked that sound of the female. Too high pitched. Anyway, Kagome had seen the most beautiful set of bracelets ever. (A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The fun will start soon!) She asked if she could try it on. The tour guide said yes and she gleefully slipped it on her wrist. She handed the other bracelet to Inuyasha and urged him to put it on. Inuyasha sighed, wondering why he had even came here. Though seeing no harm in putting it on, he slipped on his own wrist.  
  
The guide said that they could hold the bracelets until they had to leave. Kagome happily agreed with the terms. Inuyasha said, "Keh."  
  
They did hold the bracelets for quit the while. A little long while. Even after the had left the museum because they had forgotten they had them on. Though that doesn't matter, dose it? I mean, what harm can a bracelet do? A lot of harm mind you! Especially this certain pair.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
They had kept the bracelets on until late that night when they were in the Feudal Era. While every one was asleep, some changes started happening to Kagome and Inuyasha. A light surrounded both of them. Then it disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha, being the early bird and a light sleeper, awoke with a huge headache. He lifted his hand to rubbed it against his head. Then he noticed something was missing in that region on his body. He started to search franticly around his head. Searching for the attributes that makes all fan girls call out 'KAWAII!'  
  
"Where the hell are my ears!?" He yelled out enough for everyone to wake up thinking that a youkai was attacking. Inuyasha froze when he saw Kagome spring from her sleeping bag. She now had silver hair, silver dog ears on her head. She was wearing a red haroi and looked just like a certain hanyou. When she noticed that nothing was attacking, she turned to Inuyasha and had planned to yell at him for causing such a scare. Though when she had turned to him, she thought she was looking in a mirror. Right where Inuyasha was supposed to be sitting was Kagome. 'But, I'm Kagome!' She screamed in her mind. She stared at herself for quite the while.  
  
Inuyasha was wondering why was he staring at himself He then shifted a little to see if he was looking into some type of mirror, but he wasn't. When he noticed his arm, he saw the there was white fabric covering it. Then he saw his hair was black not silver. 'But it's morning and the new moon was last week. So what the hell is going on?' He asked himself. Then it hit him. The same thing happened to Kagome too.  
  
They had continued to stare at each other for a second until they both yelled out at the same time, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!? HAPPENED TO ME!? YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!!"  
  
To clear things up for you readers, Kagome is now Inuyasha and Inuyasha is now Kagome.  
  
"Oh shit." Inuyasha-Kagome mumbled to himself. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Me: I don't know why I thought of that. I just did!  
  
Kagome & Inuyasha: Why the hell did you do this to us!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Me: Cuz I am evil! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now you readers, just so you know that I don't know if I would want to continue this fic. It was just stuck in my head for a while and I just wanted to share it with all of you. So you don't have to review if you don't want to.  
Ja! 


End file.
